


The future Tomlinsons

by louvinharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, dad!louis, i think its cute idk, papa!harry, this kid fic I decided to write when I was very bored one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvinharry/pseuds/louvinharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis got married on the 8th of August 2015 and Harry became a Tomlinson. Now it's 2032 and their daughter is just a bit to confident for a 6 year old and their teenage son may or may not be his daddy's little boy, who he is going to protect with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future Tomlinsons

When Seth, Harry and Louis' teenage son, told them he was going to be bringing his boyfriend over to meet the family Louis had tensed at Harry's side and their 6 year old daughter Libby had giggled, Harry had just smiled and told Seth he would make diner for both of them and invite uncle Zayn over. 

Louis doesn't mean to be over protective, but the day he had laid eyes on Seth for the first time, back in that children's centre he knew he wouldn't let anyone harm him. When Seth was learning to swim, Louis had stayed next to him the whole time until he was one hundred percent sure he wasn't going to drown, it's just the kind of dad Louis swore he would always be to Seth.

When One direction came to a end, just before Harry and Louis had adopted Seth, the boys had all stuck together. Niall and Liam see each other almost every day, they each have 4 kids who get on extremely well and Zayn, Louis and Harry are still tighter than ever. But reunions are a regular things and uncle Harry, uncle Louis, uncle Zayn, uncle Niall and Uncle Liam very much happened.

Louis comes in from the forsty outside, the December air making his nose red and lips blue. Zayn isn't very far behind, both smelling of smoke and winter. Harry is stood over the cooker, stirring pasta source made from Harry's famous resepy. His long curls are tied up out of his face and he has an apron rapped around his front.

Perrie is at his side mumbling about old memories, a glass of wine in her hand, her nails painted blue. She's still got her looks, but she's 39 now and aging is visible, Harry thinks it's nice he's watched these people grow. 

The clock has just gone 4 when Harry is stumbling in to the house, hand in hand with Libby her babbling about her day, star stickers stuck all over her front. Louis comes out of the kitchen smiling and Libby runs forward rapping her arms around her fathers legs. "Daddy I've missed you" she grins and Louis bends down to kiss her forehead. 

"Hey baby, I've kept the source on low heat, Perrie did most of the work though" Louis mumbles, standing up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry. "Is Allie here yet?" Harry whispers, between the kiss, Louis tastes of cigarettes and garlic from tasting Harry source, the love between them hasn't changed since they were just 16 and 18.

The giggles coming from the living room and the sound of Allie's voice confirms it for Harry and he smiles down at Louis guiding him in to the kitchen. 

Allie is just coming in from the living room as they turn the corner, her mousey hair done in a side braid, a pencil skirt on and a flowery blouse. For 17, she looks awfully grown up and too much like her dad.

Libby is perched on her him, pointing to various stickers, explaining how she got each and Allie is faking interest. Zayn is much like Louis when it comes to Allie, over protective but it's only because he loves her.

Libby jumps down from Allie's hip, running over to sit on Perrie's knee and asking to wear some of the lipstick Perrie is applying. Spice red, Harry thinks it would look lovely on his little girl.

"You do realise my son is gay, your pretty and extreamely short pencil skirt will in no way change that" Harry teases, hugging Allie and kissing her cheek. She rolls her eyes lovingly, plonking herself down on her dad's knee.

"Seth should be home in about 30 minutes, he said half 4" Harry murmers, pouring himself a glass of wine and having a quick stir of the source. 

It's 4:56 when Seth swings open the door, a blonde boy at his side, their hands locked and lost deep in conversation. "Remember, yes they are the former members of that One Direction band, but they are chill and will love you" Harry hears Seth say as he turns the corner, Louis at his side, Libby at his legs.

Seth smiles, standing between his dads and his boyfriend. "Pops, this is Mitchell, Mitchell, this is pops or Harry for you" Harry leans forward shaking his hand, a warm smile on his face. "Dad, this is Mitchell, Mitchell, this is dad or Louis to you" Louis keeps his arms crossed and nods his head stiffly and Mitchell smiles. "Pleasure to meet you both, lovely house" Louis tuts, disappearing in to the kitchen and Seth apologies, saying it's nothing personal.

"And this" Seth smiles, hoisting Libby on to his hip and tickling her tummy so she giggles, making her drink cripple down her chin "is Libby, she's six and very confident" 

Once Harry, Seth, Libby and Mitchell make their way back in to the kitchen, everyone stands up greeting the boy. The air smells of garlic and tomatoes and it all feels homely.

"This is my aunt Perrie, she's the bubbly kind, you'll love her. This is uncle Zayn, he's to much like my dad, lovely guy though and this is Allie, Zayn's daughter, who's skirt is far to short for her own good" that gains an eye roll from Allie who pulls her dad's arms around her waist, while she mutters a 'screw you.' "And that's it, that's everyone, pops cooked so if you want to take a seat, I'm just gunna nip to the loo."

 

Louis keeps his eye on Mitchell the whole time Seth's gone, while the rest of the people in the kitchen make light conversation. Louis is just about to ask a question, when he feels Harry dragging him out of the kitchen and in to the hall. Seth passes them on the way out and Harry smiles at him, telling him how wonderful Mitchell is, in which Louis tuts at.

"Look Louis, I know you are very protective of Seth but come on give the boy a chance" Louis crosses his arms, looking just like the 18 year old Harry fell in love with, tapping his foot against the floor. 

The diner ends up being an interview, Louis asking multiple questions of Mitchell and angrily stapling his fork in to the meatballs. Harry kicking Louis numerous times under the table still hadn't stopped him. 

Mitchell is gone by 8 and Seth storms up stairs, causing Louis to put his head down on the table sighing, mumbling about how much of a shit dad he is.

Once it is 9, Allie has made her way up to one of the guest rooms talking away to someone on the phone. They had heard her go up to the attic mumbling a goodnight to Seth, which resulted I a 'get the fuck out' and the sound of something being thrown and a dramatic scream. Louis goes up after that, he's been up there since, Harry can't hear what they are talking about but he knows everything is okay.

Libby went up to bed at about 7:30, sucking her thumb and asking Perrie to read her bed time stories.

By the time its 10, Zayn has crashed on the arm chair, Harry's favourite blanket wrapped around him. Perrie is asleep on Harry's arm, small snores coming out of her mouth and Harry wraps her up tightly in the blanket, making his way upstairs.

All the lights are out and when Harry goes in to check on Libby, she is wrapped in Allie's arms snoring away happily. 

And when Harry has climbed the attic stairs, he opens the door of his son's room a tiny bit and smiles at what's in front of him. Louis has his arms wrapped around his son and they are both smiling in their sleep, the moon washing over both of them, Harry walks over and kisses both their heads mubling a 'goodnight' and shutting the door softly making his way down to the kitchen.

 

...

Christmas day is no different, the lights are hung over Louis and Harry's fire place, glittering across the room. The Christmas tree stands tall near the big window and snow outside is making the room inside even more toasty. 

28 people are sat in oversized dressing gowns and wolly socks, some sipping at hot chocolates. Louis is grumbling about being a year older and Harry lets him this year, because 41 is old. A cheesy Christmas movie is playing on the tv and Harry has swore the presents will be open by 1. 

The smell of turkey and stuffing cooking is wafting its way around the living room, mixed with the smell of scented candles. The five girls, Allie, Libby, Masie and Aimee (Niall's twins who are both 4) and Carly (Liam's daughter who is 15) are sat in a braid line, braiding each others hair and tying pretty red bows to the end.

Sarah(Niall's wife) and Sophia are chatting away, sipping wine, no makeup on, completely content. 

Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn have beer in their hands, chatting fondly of times on the road. Mark, Sam and Daniel (Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne's husbands)

Seth is on his phone, texting away to Mitchell, who Louis has grown to love, Harry knows it has something to do with the talk they had that night, he doesn't ask though.

Jackson, Elliot (Niall's two sons who are 6 and 12), Dylan, Ryan and Luke (Liam's sons who are 9, 11 and 3) are playing an Xbox game, arguing over who deserves to play next.

Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade are helping each girl with the bows for the hair and getting there's done. 

Jesy and Leigh's 1 year olds are napping in their prams and Jade's baby is wrapped up in her cot by the fire.

In Harry's opinion, it's the greatest thing he's ever witnessed, him and Perrie stand at the door of the kitchen, sipping champagne, watching the 20 other people in the house get on and being the big family both him and Perrie had always wanted.

"I think we've done good Tomlinson" Perrie whispers fondly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "you've got your boys and your lovely husband, I also have mine and my girls, the kids we've bread are all here, happy and getting along, I'm happy" Harry hums fondly "I'm going to have to agree there Mrs Malik" 

By the time the clock strikes 1, all the presents are opened just as Harry promised. The outside is fogging over and growing dark and Harry feels all fuzzy on the inside. 

The Christmas songs play and everyone dances around, high off mince pies and the warm spirit of the air around them.

...

New years eve and the same 28 people are gathered in Harry and Louis' home, but now Mitchell is there making it a sum of 29, the smell of good wine and chestnuts filling the air, wide smiles and happiness.

Libby is singing happy birthday to herself, standing on a chair in the centre of the room, while everyone claps and sings along with her.

Louis is sat at Harry's side, brushing his fingers along his back and swaying back and fourth to the singing. 

Mitchell and Seth are sat, arms wrapped round one another, high off whatever their relationship is.

Perrie, Zayn and Allie are sat wrapped up in one another, singing along, swaying side to side.

Jade, Jesy and Leigh-Anne are sat wrapped up in their husbands arms, their fast asleep babies on their knees.

Niall and Liam are sat wrapped up with their families, smiling at the sight of their best friends' in the world daughter. 

The clock is slowly ticking its way to midnight and on tradition, the five boys who know each other better then they know the back of their own hands, make their way out to the back, champagne in their hands. The huddle together in the back garden, arms wrapped around one another, shouting out loudly the numbers left to a new year.

"10.....9....8.....7......6......5......4......3.......2......1" the sound of fireworks blast off everywhere and the five boys wrap themselves up on each other, in one of their famous hug, whispering 'happy new year, here is another year to us' spilling champagne down their fronts.

Suddenly there is the sound of a door opening and they are piled on by 21 other people, shouting 'happy new year' laughter sounding its way through the air.

Once they are back inside and Leigh, Jesy and Jade have their babies in there arms again, a dumb movie playing on the tv, Harry turns to Louis and whispers to him. "Perrie said on Christmas day to me 'we've done good Tomlinson' she's right you know Louis, we've all created this and I'm so thankful for that day, the day when Simon sent us through to the live shows, the day we played stadiums for the first time, the fans, you, our kids, these people" Harry motions round the room "our friends, our family, we really have done good"

Louis smiles, kissing Harry's nose "you are a soppy bastard, I love you" 

They all fall asleep wrapped up in various blankets in Harry and Louis' living room, happiness still bubbling through all their veins and hope for this new year ahead.


End file.
